ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Gaia (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Gaia ULTRAMAN_gAIA_rISE.jpeg|Ultraman Gaia's First Rise Gaia's first apperance.png|Gaia's first appearance Gaia.png|Gaia's first appearance in the center of the Earth Gaia's stance.png Gaia uses Photon Edge for the first time.png|Gaia uses the Photon Edge for the first time Gaia met Gamu.png|Gaia meets Gamu for the first time Spirit_of_Gaia.png Gaia met Gamu again.png|Gaia and Gamu meet again Spirit_of_Gaia_I.png Gaia generously agree with Gamu.png|Gaia generously agrees with Gamu Gamu merges Gaia.png|Gamu merges with Gaia Gaia_impact.png|Ultraman Gaia arrives on scene Awesome_Gaia_V1.png|Ultraman Gaia V1 G414.png Gaia.jpg COV v Ultraman Gaia I.png COV v Ultraman Gaia.png C.O.V vs Gaia.png Gaia v C.O.V.png GIACHARGE.JPG|Gaia absorbing the energy through the Gaia Head for the Photon Edge Gaia vs Geel.jpg|Gaia vs Geel Gaia Trapped.jpg|Gaia Trapped by Apatee Apatee_trying_to_stab.jpg Gaia_desert.png|Gaia charges the Quantum Stream Gaia uses Quantum Stream first.png|Gaia uses Quantum Stream for the first time Gaia surprises when saw Agul.png|Gaia surprises when he saw Agul Gaia in ep 4.png Gaia's fighting pose.png|Gaia's fighting pose Vs_ams.jpg Apatee_promo.jpg Mezard vs Gaia.png Bokurag-0.jpg Gaia v Gan Q.png Gan q6.jpg|Ultraman Gaia inside Gan Q while being tortured by it's laughter. Gaia vs Tenkai.jpg Gaia vs Rezaito.png|Gaia vs Rezaito Mizunoeno -Dragon.jpg Gaia_&_Wolf_Gas_vs_Agul.png|Gaia protecting Wolf Gas from Agul Gaia vs Psycho Mezard.jpg Antimatter v Ultraman Gaia.png 1549445 505034976269356 789414211 n.jpg ZONEL.jpg Gaia vs Psycho Mezard ll.png Geschenk vs Gaia.jpg A017b81.png 149150 529561923723484 1339536946 n - Copy.jpg Pazuzu-0.jpg Zonnel-1.jpg Gaia_v_Agul_desert.png 1888707 490672071038980 1843759273 n.jpg|Gamu's vision of Gaia's fight ended up with both sides' death. Gaia_thumbs_down.png|Losing his trust of Agul, Gaia challenges him to fight. 2013y04m28d 132002940.jpg Ultrmn Ga Vr 2 rs.JPG|Gaia Version 2 rise 9aef418877b51becb37a6e69860bbd1e.jpg gaiasuprememerise.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version Rise (only in Episode 51) Gaia first SV.png Gaia First Supreme Version .jpg Ultraman_Gaia_suprem.png Gaia SV flying.jpg|Gaia SV flying Gaia_V2_impact.png|Ultraman Gaia V2 arrives on scene Ultraman Gaia V2!.png V2 v V1.png|Ultraman Gaia V2 vs Fake Ultraman Gaia Meemos I.jpg 560832 556902850989391 1148709328 n - Copy.jpg ENZAN.jpg Rukulion.jpg 294988 563956133617396 346497133 n - Copy.jpg Gokigumon 1.jpg Gan-Q_02_v_Ultraman_Gaia.png 536952 577749488904727 1595868729 n - Copy.jpg Gaia_SV_Canada.png|Gaia in Canada D01430e8ed576ad1c3126573e4a808c9.jpg Gaia SV full.png Gaia supreme.jpg Ultrmn G vs hmm.jpg|Gaia Supreme vs Algona F1a216b321af323c2761de349e21ef27.jpg Gaia vs Phantom Agul.jpg|Gaia vs Phantom Agul 7467c6be4e77fe275ec290a5ac4fe75f.jpg Gaia vs Tigris.png A7eb8fa7b18bdd443d6c06dbabacf230.jpg Bizorm v Gaia.png|Gaia vs Bizorm Gaia_v_Bizorm.png Gaia_English_banner.png Ultraman_Gaia_up.png Gaia V2 battle ready.png Fb-shin-ulden-064.jpg|Gaia vs Super C.O.V 4806e0f85dbf87b2f8b73b81d5145598GAIA!!.png|Guardians of the Land and Sea Gaia_and_Agul.png Gaia_v2_Agul_v2_v_Kaiju_v2.png Agul & Gaia Supreme Version.jpeg O0597048012917221214.jpg Shinryoku-0.jpg Mokain Captured Gaia.jpg|Gaia Captured by Mokain Zebub vs Gaia.png Gaia_and_Agul_blue_sky.png|Gaia and Agul, Guardians of the Earth Kaizer Doboshi v Ultraman Agul & Ultraman Gaia.png D29441ac8a6609d972eb65026fc2204b - Edited.jpg Bkr-qLyCIAEcP9m.jpg Agul protects Gaia.png|Agul Protects Gaia Gaia Agul down.png Bl0CoNkCYAIvSwI.jpg medium.jpeg Agul_&_Gaia_at_the_end.png Gaiagul.jpg EndingHandshake.gif Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Gaia_Hypr_Spc_pic.png|Gaia holding Satanbizor's arm. King of Mons v Ultraman Gaia I.png|Gaia vs King of Mons Gaia Bttl n Hppr Spc losing.png|Gaia overwhelmed by King of Mons and it's subordinates 1186e70dd0cd833c748c974e17503b35.jpg 143283929522698.jpg blog_import_513fc3c982d92.jpg Ultrmn G sprm moviezb_p.jpg gaia3.jpg D1e61501.jpg Tiga Dyna & Gaia Supreme.jpg Ultrmn Trio I.png|Gaia with Tiga & Dyna 20130213014825b19.jpg 7b17195f394e43ad77964ecbf04a741c.jpg Ultraman Gaia: Once Again Gaia Gakuzom vs Gaia & Agul.png Gaia energy absorb.png Gaia Agul energy.png o0600040013164697028.jpg Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman Gaia (The 10 Ultra Warriors).png The ultra prison.png Dyna_Tiga_&_Gaia_Witnessing_Five_King.jpg|Gaia Tiga & Dyna witnessing Five King for the first time F873a692.jpg tumblr_nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro5_1280.jpg tumblr_nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro8_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h53m24s157.png Tumblr njdw7k0xRK1sc31yro7 1280.jpg Tumblr njdw7k0xRK1sc31yro8 1280.jpg Tiga Dyna Gaia Ginga S.jpg Tiga Dyna Gaia.jpg Tumblr o0zy3b9MG51qbgd63o3 r1 500.gif GingaS 10heroes.jpg 8 Heisei Ultra.jpg fb-shin-ulden-090.jpg GV AND GAIA.jpeg Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Ultraman Gaia's Rise in THE ORIGIN SAGA.png|Gaia V2 Rise in THE ORIGIN SAGA Bezelb v Gaia.png Bezelb v Gaia and Orb.png 5Ultra2.png Snapshot 2 (3-15-2017 8-37 PM).png 5Rise.gif ComboBarrier.gif ComboBeam.gif PQElec.png IMG 0496.jpg 20170306200019852.png C5mraNMU4AEcxnz.jpg C6Ko9nuUoAAb2wZ.jpg Ultraman Retsuden 13cc2add.jpg Gaia red retsuden.png Rtsdn Gia Agl.png|Ultraman Gaia & Ultraman Agul return in their Version 1 forms in Ultraman Retsuden Gaia_and_Agul_Retsuden.png|Gaia and Agul in their Version 2 forms Agul & Gaia retsuden pic.png D2a25de7.jpg|Ultraman Ginga with Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) Gaiai.png|Gaia V2 Retsuden box DVD Covers Ultraman Gaia VCD Cover.jpg 51GMDCTC0BL.jpg 794945cb5e 061004 450.jpg 31dea058d1 061005 450.jpg 51Q4vQkXfcL.jpg A018b821ed 061007 450.jpg 51DNH5Y0YVL.jpg 1894895c6f 061009 450.jpg 51KNRZV315L.jpg E3fea3ceb0 061011 450.jpg 5f6bf40def 061012 450.jpg B7ce303f8f 061013 450.jpg Cc985cb1e5 061014 450.jpg Miscellaneous SV_Stance.png SV_Dash.png Gaia V1 full.png|Ultraman Gaia Version 1 Gaia V1 full I.png Ultraman-gaia-photo.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V1 Ultraman-gaia-photo.png|Ultraman Gaia Gaia long pic.jpg Agl vs Gaia.jpg Gaia V2 photo.png Ultrmn Ga v2.png|Ultramam Gaia's artwork from Tsuburaya Prod. Official Web Site Ultraman Gaia-1.jpg|Ultraman Gaia V2 Ultraman_Gaia_I.png Gaia_v2_pic.png Ultrmn Ga Vrsn 2.JPG|Gaia Version 2 Ultraman G s oh.png Ultrmn Ga Sprm.JPG Ultraman Gaia supreme oh.png|Ultraman Gaia SV Gaia_Hypr_Spc_pic_II.png Ultraman Gaia supreme form.JPG 1giaa.jpg|Gaia Supreme Gaia_Turn_V1.jpg Gaia Agul vol1-.png Gaia Agul vol2-.png Ultras Group.jpeg|Gaia in an Orb promotional image. Ultmn Gia.jpg|Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Land Gaia F.jpeg|Gaia at Ultraman Festival 2016. img_0_m,.jpg Glitter ultras.jpg FB IMG 1494325271699.jpg Agul & Gaia fire with their hosts actors.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries